


Lessons in life

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Milton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merle Dixon Lives, Omega!Merle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Many people have survived and they're all inside the prison.Merle have a secret relationship with Milton.





	1. Lesson N° 1 - Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArthursKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/gifts).



Merle and Milton's relationship began when they were still under the leadership of the Governor, but it wasn't something Merle would talk or admitte with anyone, since they started that relationship some rules had being taking place, they were simple and very easy to follow like:

 

  * No kisses or hand-holding in public.
  *  Don't talk about that relationship with anyone.
  *  Don't stay too close to me.



  
Well, those were the three minimum rules that Merle had told Milton, but since they were inside the prison, without the Governor's leadership, the rules had gotten 'worst' like Milton couldn't sit by Merle's side at mealtimes, couldn't talk with Merle when he was was with his brother, and, well , a normal person would probably broke up with Merle 'cause of all these restrictions, but just a few normal people had survived the zombie apocalypse, and to tell the truth Milton knew why Merle did these rules, he knew about the abuses that the Dixon brothers had endured for their father, he knew about the nightmares that still haunted Merle's mind and especially and more importantly, he knew that Merle was afraid that his younger brother would find out about them, scared of his baby brother turning his back on him, of hating him, of treating him like his father treated him, Merle might not care for the opinion of others peoples, but his brother's opinion could destroy him very easily.

Now they were all sitting and eating, Milton was sitting at the end of the table while Merle was on Daryl's side, the Dixons were sharing a huge plate of food, eating with their hands and laughing as they talked, Milton hated to admit that he was jealous of them , Jealous of being able to show affection to the person he loved in public, to be able to make everyone understand that he was the man who had trained Merle's heart, but at the same time he would hate himself if he did anything to hurt Merle and the best way to hurt Merle was by not following the rules now, Milton's mind was trying to cheer him up saying that at least Merle and he shared a cell, that he could have Merle for him all night long and honestly, he got lost in thought looking at Merle, thinking of the things they could do, what they would do, thinking of some way to make Merle remember that they were together, and then his thoughts were broken with Merle's voice talking to him.

**"What are ye lookin' at, four-eyes? "**

  
Four-eyes was one of the ways Merle called him when they were in front of other people, but as Milton wanted his Merle inside the cell to be the same as the Merle out of the cell.

"Nothing, just lost in thought. "He said, looking down and looking at the meal, but Merle outside the cell wasn't as friendly as the Merle inside the cell, this Merle liked to show his dominance, to show and to appear to be the alpha male all the time, to show up to everyone, to make everyone see the great bad guy he could be, that is, Merle bit another piece of the deer's meat he and Daryl had hunted and got up, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, saying

"I already have to put up with having t'share a cell with ya, I don't want ya lookin' at me here either. "  
Merle said and growled, but Milton knew much more than simply saying something, he preferred to remain silent and eat, after all, the best way to make Merle stop talking was to simply ignore, not throw fuel into the fire, and Milton knew that Merle was just making a scene, a scene so that no one could believe that there together , and Milton understood that but he had to admit that it really hurt, it hurt to know that Merle would never admit that they had something.

"What? Are ya too good to answer me, science boy-o? "Merle's voice was louder and only stopped when Daryl held his arm and told Merle to calm down and that only made Merle smile and sit down again with Daryl and continue to eat and again it was as if Milton didn't even exist, a part of him understood, but the other parts simply didn't want to understand, he wanted to get up and kiss Merle, and every day that passed he felt more and more jealous.

Today was always Merle was acting like an alpha male, getting into fights just to show his dominance, speaking louder than the others to try to show that he was secure about everything, using jokes to look like a joker, but when the night came the mask finally fell and the Merle inside the cell was back.

 

The cell was like most other cells here, it had a bunk bed in which Milton slept on the top bed while Merle slept on the bottom bed, after all Merle had nightmares and it was dangerous for him to sleep on top, there was a kind of blanket on the ' Door ', they said it was to cover the entrance of the sun, but in reality it was so nobody would be able to look at what they were doing inside, there were some things thrown on the floor, some backpacks and books, many might think the books belonged to Milton but in reality they were all books that Merle had found and was reading or had read.

Milton was sitting on Merle's bed looking at the door, seeing Merle enter with a smile that was soon disappearing, Merle twisted his lips and shrugged

"So ... The things I said ..."

"I know, Merle."

"I was just ..."

"I know, come here." Milton said with a smile on his face, asking Merle to sit down beside him, and Merle did it without complaining, he sat next to Milton.

"Milty, I "

"Shh ..." Milton pulled Merle closer to him, he just wanted to stay as close to his Merle as possible, make Merle understand that it was all right, that he wasn't annoyed with the things that had happened, to be like that, no matter how much Merle tried to act like he didn't care about his own emotions, Merle's emotions and feelings still existed, Milton moved, lying on the bed and pulling Merle with him, they were now lying on the bed, Milton resting his back on the mattress while Merle was practically on top of him, Merle's head rested on his chest and Milton passed his right hand on Merle's back, they could stand like that for a while, just resting and making each other understand that everything was okay now. Every time Merle looked up, it only made Milton hold him more, until he finally relaxed, until Milton noticed that Merle's shoulders were no longer tense and he was breathing more calmly, and honestly Merle liked that, he liked to have someone caring for him, to have someone who understands his scars, his defects and even so he continues with him, Merle close his eyes and finally relax, he didn't have to pretend to be what he wasn't when he was alone with Milton and this was perfect.

And they stayed like that for a while, just hugging and relaxing, enjoying each other's company.


	2. Lessons in heat

Merle woke up grunting, snarling and rolling on the bed, he was feeling restless, a little nervous and feeling very strange, his whole life Merle had taken drugs to take away his scent, to stop his heat, but now he was without medication, that is , Merle has never gone through a heat before, exactly, before.

 

Merle opened his eyes and moaned a little, he wanted attention, Milton's attention that slept on the bed above him, he wanted a nest, he wanted Mi... Merle punched the wall with his hand, no, he doesn't need any of it, he... He smelled the air, that was Milton's scent, since when was Milton's scent so strong? He sat on the bed and tilted his head up, smelling more and more, Milton's scent was so good, the way he wanted it, he wanted to smell Milton in him, all over him, maybe if Merle make the nest better? Maybe if Merle made a huge, comforting and warm nest, Merle simply wanted to make a nest and he had no idea why, he wanted a warm nest, he wanted a warm nest and Milton, and he wanted puppies, what? No, he wasn't thinking about it, Merle growled and nodded, he didn't want puppies, no no, what was wrong with him? He didn't know what was happening, for always acting as if he weren't an omega, for always being treated as if he weren't an omega, he had no idea what happened to omegas when they've heat, so he instinctively got up and went towards an empty cell.

 

As soon as Merle entered the empty cell he began to rip one of the mattresses, ripping and picking up the mattress's stuffing and going back to his cell, but when Merle got there he thought better, his bed was very small, and the floor was large , Merle put the stuffing in a corner and pulled his own mattress, he put the mattress on the floor and then threw the stuffing around the mattress, Merle was making a nest on the floor, but he needed more, he wanted more, maybe if he put milton's mattress together with his, and then he rubbed himself against Milton, what? What was he thinking? He had to stop it, Merle had to find a way to . . but before he could stop thinking he just felt uncontrolled, he climbed into Milton's bed, sitting on Milton's waist and hugging him, brushing his face against Milton and as soon as he noticed that Milton woke up, Merle began to seemingly purring, he wanted Milton so much.

 

Merle looked at the way Milton opened his eyes, he seemed confused for a moment, but then his face changed completely when Milty smelled the air, Merle smiled when he noticed Milton's reaction, he looked happy but at the same time concerned, Merle just wanted his Milton at that moment, he bit Milton's shoulder and purred again like a kitten, gradually he noticed Milton holding him closer to his body, that was good, after all Merle could smell Milton more and more, sniffing the perfect scent Milton had, the Dixon moved, lying and brushing his face on Milton's chest, he wanted Milton to touch him, he wanted Milton to lick, bite, mark him, he wanted that everyone knew Merle was an omega, but not just an omega, he was Milton’s omega and Milton was his alpha, but Milton knew, or at least he thought he could do nothing at that moment, he couldn’t bite Merle, he didn’t could fuck Merle while he was in heat, after all, when Merle 'returned' to normal, he could end up getting angry, that is, he had to find a way to hold his own instincts that were asking him to hold Merle down, to bite his neck and fuck him really hard.

 

Milton took a deep breath, trying to restrain himself, but it was practically impossible, every breath he gave he felt more and more Merle's scent, Merle's scent, the heat’s scent and he could see and feel Merle rubbing his face in his chest, crying a little, Milton then wrapped his arms around Merle holding him and sitting on the bed, making Merle sit on his lap, Milton held him tighter and got out of bed, he looked down at the floor, noticing the ' nest ' that Merle had made, Milton moved and placed Merle sitting in the nest, but that only made Merle whimper more.

 

"I'll get you something to eat. "

“Milty!! Milty!!” He whimps, wrapping his arms around Milton's leg and brushing his cheek against his groin, that made Milton lick his lips and swallow dry, but he couldn’t betray Merle's confidence, ever.

“Merle, I’ll just get us some food, ok? Can you let the nest warm for me? ” He asked, he had to be careful now, his instinct compelled him to get food and water for his omega, but at the same time he wanted to stay and look after the place, look after his omega, that is, Milton knew he should be quick.

Merle heard his alpha talk and his eyes seemed to shine, his alpha needed him, and Merle would help him, he would let Milton happy, he would wait, he would warm the nest to his alpha, so Merle moved, he laid in the nest, stretching and spreading his legs and arms, with his belly up and head tilted to the side, making Milton have a great view of his neck.

 

Milton bit his own lips hard and get out, he practically ran, he knew that most people were sleeping now, but he ran and went to the supplies, grabbing a bag and putting bottles of water and food, he did it fast , without thinking too much about what he was getting, it was automatic and fast, he pick up the things and he run back to the cell, coming back and seeing that Merle didn’t moved an inch, he enter the nest, sitting and looking at Merle.

"Are you hungry, or ...?"

But Merle simply whimpered and laid his head on Milton's lap, the man wearing glasses placed a hand on Merle's head, soothing him, trying to make him stop whimpering, while the other hand took the bottles of water and food from inside of the bag, spreading the supplies through the nest, making it easy for Merle to pick up if necessary.

"Milty? "Merle called again and that made Milton look at him and smile, Merle wanted all the attention of his alpha now" I warmed the nest. " He said

"I saw, you did a great job, that nest is beautiful and warm, you’re so perfect." Milton spoke and it was as if a great weight shifted from Merle's shoulders, his alpha had liked the nest, Merle moved and wrapped his arms around Milton’s waist, pulling him closer and whining again, this time louder, Milton had to do something, after all, Merle would end up waking the others and this would probably be a problem.


	3. Falling - Part I

Milton was thinking about what could be done at that moment, but then he felt Merle's hands on his shoulder, Merle pushed him down and sitting on Milton's waist, Merle whined and began to rub against Milton, it was visible what he wanted, he wanted to be marked, be taken, he was out of his mind at that moment, after all, he just wanted Milton, feel Milton filling him with puppies, to be filled with puppies, all those things were what he thought and which he really wanted.

  
"Milty ..." Merle called and kept moving, Milton was an alpha, he could control himself a lot, but now it was as if all Merle's scent was in him, he was getting more and more full with this smell, the smell of an omega that was never marked, an omega that was going through heat, an omega that over him, rubbing against him, begging for him, Milton couldn't resist, no matter how strong he was, he wasn't that strong enough to resist his own instincts.

"Fuck." Milton growled, gripping Merle's waist and quickly shifting their position, he was now on top of Merle, bending over and sniffing the omega's neck, sniffing and getting drunk with the scent that filled him every time more, and then Milton did what Merle would probably never forgive him, Milton open his mouth and bite Merle's neck, Milton could no longer hold himself, he bit deep, making the spot begin to bleed, but Milton wouldn't stop biting , even listening to Merle moaning and whimpering happily, Milton continued to bite deeply until his mark was left, beginning to lick the spot soon after, licking and cleaning the blood, but Merle was feeling a little pain and ended up squirming, but it only made Milton's primitive instincts scream louder, he held Merle against the blankets, snarling and biting the place again, possessively, Milton had never done it, but Merle was his, and he was Merle's , thinking about it only made him bite harder and growl, sucking blood and then licking again. Merle moaned he was happy, he was being marked, his alpha was marking him, it was so good, so good to finally feel marked, Merle looked at Milton and smiled, visibly happy, he wanted more, he wanted Milton to fill him with puppies, that is, Merle wrapped his legs around Milton's waist, pulling him closer.

  
"No ..." Milton growled, he couldn't do that, not with Merle like that, he'd already bitten him, probably lost all of Merle's trust in him so far "Merle ..." he couldn't do that, wrapping his arms around Merle's torso and pulling him into a hug, he had to wait for the heat to pass, maybe it would be quick now that Merle was marked "Shh .." Milton kissed Merle's neck and tried to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small cause I need more creativity


End file.
